dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Drury Walker (New Earth)
After his first defeat at the hands of Batman, Killer Moth had to regain his position in the underworld of Gotham and he tried to do so by stealing an important object from the Gotham Museum. His plan was foiled by Batman and Killer Moth decided to reveal Batman's secret identity, which he had deduced as being Bruce Wayne. This plan also failed and it was his own identity that was revealed by Batman. After this, Killer Moth was captured and sent to prison. Earth-One Killer Moth had a gang of "Moths", all wearing the same "Moth-suit" and using the Moth Mansion as hideout and base of operations. Killer Moth started an extortion racket among Gotham City's wealthiest patrons and he had targeted Bruce Wayne as his next victim. However, during Killer Moth's attack on Wayne, he and his gang were stopped by the timely arrival of Batgirl, who managed to save Bruce Wayne, giving him time to change into Batman. Moth retreated and planned a second strike, but his plan was thwarted once again by Batgirl, only this time she worked together with Batman and Robin. For a long time, Killer Moth was out of action, until he decided to return to crime, working together with the Cavalier. However, this combination was ultimately stopped by Batgirl and Batwoman. Seeking revenge, Killer Moth tried to trick Batgirl into revealing the secret location of the Batcave, but once again, his plans were ultimately thwarted. His ensuing confrontations with the heroine ended with the same results. New Earth Drury Walker was an unsuccessful criminal who no one took seriously. He adopted the false identity of Cameron van Cleer and the persona of Killer Moth to fight Batman. Killer Moth set up a team called "the Misfits," comprising third-string Batman villains such as Catman and Calendar Man. They made another kidnapping attempt on Bruce Wayne and other prominent citizens. This team proved unsuccessful, turning against Moth when they realized he planned to kill the hostages. Charaxes Drury was one of the villains who sold their souls to the demon Neron. He asked to become feared, and he was metamorphosed into a moth-like monster called "Charaxes". As Charaxes, Walker resembled a vaguely humanoid, giant brown moth. He consumed humans and spun cocoons in which to keep his prey. Later on, Charaxes began laying hundreds of eggs, all of which hatched into duplicates of Drury Walker. Charaxes despised his progeny, but was unable to destroy them. Following his capture, these duplicates were taken into government custody. During an argument between various bodies as to what should be done with them, they attacked a scientist and were ultimately killed. At around the same time, Oracle was confronted by a criminal named "Danko Twag", who claimed to be the real Killer Moth (the one she had defeated), and that Drury Walker had been an impostor. During a rant in which he claimed they were going to be a team, she captured him in an energy cell and he seemingly disintegrated. Finally, Charaxes was ripped in half by Superboy-Prime during the Battle of Metropolis. | Powers = * : As Charaxes, Drury had a demonic moth-like physiology. ** : As Charaxes, Drury had large insectoid wings that allowed him to fly. ** : As Charaxes, Drury had large claws and multiple arms allowing him to rend and tear his opponents. ** : As Charaxes, Drury could spit different kinds of venom. One such was a sticky, cocoon substance and another was an acidic toxin. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Mothmobile: This was a custom made, convertible sports car used by Killer Moth. Its color and style were similar to the bright, pastel color scheme used in Killer Moth's costume. | Weapons = *'Black Lantern Ring' | Notes = | Trivia = * Killer Moth has a large rural mansion located just outside of Gotham City. Larva and Pupa, Killer Moth's underlings, lived here. The mansion was outfitted with several secret panels and a trap door, which fed victims into a gravity well. * Killer Moth also has a "Moth Signal" which is his own version of the Bat-Signal. | Recommended = * Batgirl: Year One | Wikipedia = Killer Moth | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Criminals Category:Batgirl Villains